


Get Used To That

by aerowyn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mates, Mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerowyn/pseuds/aerowyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just knows it was a one time thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Used To That

Stiles knew it was a bad idea. Knew he never should have gone back to Derek’s loft after the battle. God, that sounded so pretentious, _battle_. But really, fighting against a ten member wolf pack from upstate who was trying to steal the Hale territory definitely constituted a battle. He still couldn’t believe that no one had gotten killed. Yeah, Boyd’d gotten gutted so bad it took him four hours to heal properly, Isaac had busted his head open when one of the betas shoved him against a rock, and Allison was sporting some new bruises across her back and neck from where she’d been knocked unconscious against a tree, but they were all alive.

Stiles had felt alive. That’s what got him into this mess to begin with. He had gotten home and couldn’t sit still, could still feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins, mind going a mile a minute. All he could think about was how he’d only barely pushed Derek out of the way of the sword the rival alpha had swung at his chest (where had he even _gotten_ the sword anyway?), leaving him with a slashed shirt and a scrape that healed in seconds. Stiles kept reimagining the moment, seeing what would have happened if Stiles hadn’t pushed him out of the way, Derek’s body in two pieces on the ground, blood seeping into the dirt. Stiles just couldn’t handle it anymore. So he went back to the loft.

Derek had heard him coming up the stairs, Stiles knew he had, but he was still standing by his bed staring out the window when Stiles rolled the door aside and rushed into the room. Stiles wanted to yell, yell about how stupid Derek had been trying to take on the alpha alone in the forest, how there were people that would miss him if he’d been chopped in two. Stiles still wasn’t sure what he felt for Derek, what the feeling in his stomach meant and why his heart always fluttered a little whenever Derek was in the room, or hell, even mentioned in conversation.

But that didn’t matter. He knew Derek still saw him as Scott’s annoying best friend, the guy who came through in a pinch but still couldn’t keep his mouth closed for the life of him. Would never see him as anything other than Pack. And while most of the time Stiles could deal with that, loved being Pack, tonight Stiles needed more. 

So he’d walked across the loft, never saying a word. He just grabbed Derek’s face, crushing their lips together in a kiss Stiles felt down to his toes. Stiles was waiting for Derek to pull back, but Derek just grabbed Stiles’ hips, pulling their bodies flush and deepening their kiss.

The rest of the night passed in a haze of _lipsteethsweatskin_ that Stiles couldn’t get enough of. After they’d come, laying sated next to one another, Stiles’ mind started racing again. Instead of ruining the moment by talking, he pushed back against Derek’s skin and lost himself in the sweat slick feel of it. 

When Stiles woke up in the harsh light of day, he’d freaked out. He saw Derek curled up against his side, hair flat from sleep and relaxed look on his face, and he couldn’t take it. The awkward morning after conversations filled with talk of adrenaline and near death experiences that simply lead to the same ending: it was a one time thing that would never happen again. 

So Stiles had fled before he had to go through that. Before he had to see the look on Derek’s face when he realized that it wasn’t some leggy brunette or some buff guy in bed beside him but the skinny (though more filled out than he used to be) annoying kid known as Stiles. 

Stiles jumped from his thoughts, hearing the tell-tell sound of his window opening. Stiles’ heart leapt in his chest as he turned around in his desk chair, seeing Derek climbing across the sill and into his room. He had to resist the urge to flee. He was a senior in high school, for fuck’s sake. He was _not_ going to run away from brooding, sickingly handsome alpha werewolves. 

Stiles waved his hand awkwardly, trying to get his heart under control. “Hi, Derek. How’s it going? Fancy seeing you here. What can I do for you on this lovely Saturday morning?”

“Why did you leave?” Derek stood there, looking stoically at Stiles. 

“I just didn’t want to be in the way. I figured you needed to heal after all the crazy fighting last night and then you’d have some Alpha Stuff to deal with, so I didn’t think you’d want to deal with me and my crazy hyperactivity this morning and everything so… yeah.” 

Derek just stared at him, incredulous look on his face. “I can tell when you’re lying, Stiles.”

Stiles stopped spinning his chair, releasing a deep breath and looking at his feet. “I didn’t think I could take the look on your face when you realized you slept with me. Adrenaline makes people do weird things, man, like have one night stands with scrawny high schoolers, so I just took the awkward morning after out of the scenario. Except now you’re here, so we still get that part.” Stiles gave Derek a thumbs up. “Thanks for that.” 

“You really are an idiot.” Derek sighed, walking over to stand next to Stiles’ chair. “I knew exactly what I was doing last night, Stiles. It’s been coming for a while now. I was going to wait until after you graduated, but when you showed up at my door last night, I just didn’t have it in me to fight it anymore.” 

“Fight what?”

Derek looked directly into Stiles’ eyes. “The fact that we’re mates.”

Stiles gaped at Derek, mouth wide open. “Mates? You and me? Mr. November and the geek? You have to be kidding me.”

Derek chuckled. “You are not a geek.” Derek paused for a second. “Ok, maybe you are a little bit of a geek, but I happen to like that.” 

“Mates. Like ‘ride off into the sunset, going to be happy forever’ kind of mates?” 

Derek nodded, façade dropping for the first time. He actually looked nervous. “Does that freak you out?” 

Stiles shook his head. “I just need to wrap my head around it for a second. What exactly does being mates mean? How did you know?”

Derek took a deep breath, leaning back against the edge of the desk. “Essentially, we’re bound to one another. We’d do normal couple things. Go on dates, spend time together. Sleep together.” Stiles saw a blush rise across Derek’s cheeks before his face turned serious. “But I’d be more protective of you than normal relationships. I’d like to mark you and scent you so people knew you were mine and that I was taken, but I’d control it if it bothers you. We can figure everything else out as we go.”

Stiles rubbed his hands through his hair. “What if I don’t want to be mates? Would I be bound to you anyway? Would I be allowed to date other people? How would that even work? Would I have to leave the pack?” 

“If you didn’t want to be with me, nothing would change. You could date whoever you wanted and I would have no say in it. You would still be in the Pack, but I’d just have to spend less time with you. I could control myself, I have been for over a year now, but it’d be harder now that I know what you taste like, what we smell like.”

Stiles smiled for a second, remembering the way Derek tasted on his tongue, but then whipped his head up, gaping at Derek. “Wait, _over a year_? What do you mean, over a year? Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?” 

Derek looked at Stiles, hard edge to his look. “What was I supposed to do, come to you a few months after your best friend was turned into a werewolf and tell you that I knew we were supposed to be together? You thought I was a psychopath with anger aggression issues, which, to your credit, I did have issues. Plus, you were still so in love with Lydia back then that you’d have laughed in my face.” Derek took a breath. “Not to mention you were 16. I just… couldn’t do that to you back then. I wanted you to have the high school experience I didn’t have.”

Stiles’ heart ached for the time Derek lost, for the 16 year old Derek who couldn’t just be a teenager. But to live with it for over a year. That’s intense. “You’ve known that long?”

“I knew there was some kind of connection between us from the moment we met, but I didn’t understand it. I’d never felt it before, and it wasn’t like I really had anyone to ask about it, so I just ignored it.” Stiles winced at the mention of Derek’s dead family, but let Derek keep talking. “It wasn’t until I became alpha and Peter came back that it made sense. He somehow figured it out and said it in passing one day as if it was nothing, but I knew as soon as he told me that it was true.” 

“That long, huh?” Derek nodded. “Wow. That’s… wow.”

Holy shit. Stiles couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Mates? How could that even be possible? Derek was… _Derek_. Beautiful and strong and brooding and overdramatic and wounded and scarred and amazing and… Stiles’, if he wanted it. But he could leave it alone, not accept that some weird supernatural creature was his soul mate. The thought of spending less time with Derek made Stiles ache. Which, huh, now it all made sense. 

That’s what Stiles had been feeling, what he felt last night when Derek’s lips crushed against his mouth, when his hands skidded across his hips, when his body left trails of fire across Stiles’ skin. 

It would be hard, figuring out how to be together. Stiles knew he and Derek would drive each other crazy, would fight and have to figure out how to be with each other, and they were going to have to talk about Derek’s creepy lurker tendencies, but Stiles thought about being able to be with Derek whenever he wanted, to know that he always had someone like Derek to kiss and protect and touch and love. He liked the sound of that. 

Stiles’ face broke out in a huge grin. “Mates, huh?” 

Derek nodded. 

Stiles stood up, looping his arms around Derek’s neck. “I could get used to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from Tumblr. If you want to drop me a prompt, [come on over](http://unashamed-fangirl.tumblr.com) to Tumblr and drop me an ask!


End file.
